Stephanie
Stephanie was a member on WatchGirlsPlay making her debut in the 22nd Away from Keyboard video. She was first seen on the December 13th, 2015 livestream with the other girls. Her name is generally shortened to Steph by the other girls and the fans. She made her first gaming appearance in Paint the Town Red and her final gaming appearance in . She also has her own Twitch channel that she used for livestreams. Stephanie usually posted on the WatchGirlsPlay Instagram account on Thursdays. Stephanie made her final overall appearance in Ode to Stephanie, where she announced her departure from the channel, citing personal conflicts and burn out as her reasons. About Stephanie has an positive and cheerful personality, generally going into a game with plenty of optimism. She is also one of the more vocal of the girls. Her light-hearted and fun personality makes her blend seamlessly within the group, bringing in gaming culture and knowledge into the channel. She generally tends to wear video game themed shirts. She doesn't do too well with rage games, as she gets focused and is always determined to win. She tends to curse and get mildly frustrated, stating that she gets mad when she's not good at things right away. Although horror isn't her favorite genre, and herself being one of the more jumpy and vocal of the group, she does manage to keep her composure pretty well and would cruise through harder parts of a game. In card games, she picked up on Andrea's tendency to throw card around the room. Earlier on, she often had trouble improvising, as shown in her outros, and would often catch herself rambling on and on. She also does a variation of the heart symbol, and has a tendency to burp a lot. Unlike the other girls, she was not originally from Oregon and had moved around the country, having lived in four states: Illinois; her home state, Arizona, California, and Oregon. She has stated that the constant moving would lead to her feeling like she was always the new kid, until she came onto WatchGirlsPlay and was surprised by how welcoming the fans were. Her genre of preference is first person shooters and her gaming experience makes her do better than the other girls. She also prefers playing console games or with a controller. She occasionally does her hair in pigtails, which fans note makes her look like Harley Quinn. It was announced on January 29th, 2017, that Stephanie had left the channel, Stephanie citing that she felt like she had put too much of her personal life aside for the channel and wanting to find herself again. Interaction with others She gets along well with the other girls, being close friends with Mackenzie before WatchGirlsPlay, and Mackenzie being the one that introduced her into the channel. She was paired with Maddie on the channel and gets along well with her. While she doesn't have a direct pair, she is usually paired up with either Mackenzie or Mars on the livestreams. Video Appearances Public videos *AFK: 22, 24-29, 31, 33-41, 44-52, 54, 55, 57-60, 62, 63 (#478, #481, #484, #488, #495, #501, #514, #533, #561, #563, #568, #574, #579, #587, #589, #594, #599, #632, #634, #637, #639, #642, #647, #649, #652, #657, #670, #673, #681, #680, #684, #689, #692, #693) *Paint the Town Red (#493) *React: 19-41, 43-47 (#496, #509, #518, #528, #538, #552, #566, #575, #583, #584, #597, #612, #613, #629, #635, #654, #667, #672, #685, #706, #719, #724, #729, #737, #743, #748, #753, #758) *Chimbot (#505) *The Evil Within: 1-15 (solo) (#506, #513, #525, #527, #539, #541, #567, #578, #585, #609, #610, #614, #616, #620, #622) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Maddie) (#507) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *The Joy of Creation (#522) *Simsimi: 3 (#524) *Far Cry Primal: 1 (#530) *The Park: 1-3 (#544, #546, #548) *MMA Federation (#550) *Surgeon Simulator: 3 (#554) *Three Year Anniversary: 1, 2 (#555, #556) *Catlateral Damage (#560) *What's Under Your Blanket!? (#565) *Sex Drive: Fruity Call (#570) *Don't Whack Your Boss with Super Power (#571) *Emerald City Comic-con Vlog: 1, 2 (#580, #581) *The Joy of Creation: Reborn: Alpha, 3-5 (#586, #630, #645, #734) *Team Drift Cats (#592) *Nox Timore (#596) *Night Blights: 2-4 (#601, #705, #728) *Ben and Ed: 1 (#606) *Evie: 3 (#615) *Popcap Vlog (#617) *Bejeweled Stars (#619) *There's Poop in my Soup (#621) *Wick: 1-5 (#625, #627, #659, #704, #725) *Shadow of the Colossus: 1-10 (solo) (#636, #638, #641, #643, #646, #648, #669, #754, #763, #768) *Agar.io (#640) *Abe VR (#655) *Dread Halls VR (#660) *Feed and Grow: Fish (#663) *Super Pig: 2 (w/Andrea) (#664) *Where's My Mommy? (#676) *Outbreak (#677) *Pewdiebot (#683) *Creepypasta: 8 (#688) *Amazing Frog (#694) *Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location: 1-6 (#696, #697, #699, #700, #701, #736) *GirlsPlay Update: 9 (w/Maddie) (#698) *Timore Inferno (#708) *Diep.io (#710) *Whack the Terrorist (#713) *Guts and Glory: 1, 2 (#714, #761) *Muddy Heights 2 (#715) *Shark Attack Deathmatch 2 (#720) *Play With Me (#723) *Hello Neighbor: Pre-Alpha (#732) *Layers of Fear: 1-6 (#738, #741, #742, #746, #751, #756) *The Very Organized Thief (#760) *Whack the Thief (#764) *Captured: Alpha (#766) *We Become What We Behold (#767) Unlisted/Private videos * Ode to Stephanie Livestream Videos This only includes livestreams that have been uploaded onto the main channel *Outlast: 1-6 (#491, #531, #534, #540, #553, #557) *Outlast: Whistleblower: 1-3 (#559, #562, #564) *Overwatch (#618) *Doom (#624) *Dead by Daylight (#711) *Counter-Strike: Global Offense: 5 (#717) *Journey (#740) Trivia *Stephanie was the only non-guest member that did not join the channel in place of a departing member. *The following videos were uploaded on her birthday: The Evil Within (8) (#578) and Don't Smile or Laugh (3). Of the two videos, she appeared in The Evil Within. *Stephanie was the first member since Mackenzie to have reached 100 public video appearances in less than 200 videos from debut, or less than 100 videos from the last milestone. *Stephanie's brother, Chris, made a guest appearance on the October 11th, 2016 livestream. This makes Stephanie the only member to have only male relatives appear. *Stephanie is one of the few members to have made their first appearance on a livestream before appearing on the channel. *Of the former members, Stephanie is the only one whose final gaming video was a solo play. *Stephanie is one of the few former members that never completed a long play since starting one. *Of the former members that have done solo plays, Stephanie is one of two girls that has never done a game by Telltale Games, Molly being the other. **Coincidentally, they have both done The Evil Within as their solo plays. **Of the members that have played The Evil Within, Stephanie is the only one to have completed it. External links Category:Stephanie Category:Members Category:Former members